A router able to cooperate with a mobile host of a home network for initializing a communication with a correspondent node over at least a first and a second networks, well-known by the man skilled in the art, is able to:                Send some first data towards the first network using a first IP address;        Send some second data towards the second network using a first IP address.        
The mobile host of a home network able to cooperate with said router for initializing a communication with a correspondent node over at least a first and a second networks, well-known by the man skilled in the art, is able to:                Receive some first data through the first network by means of a first network interface to which the first IP address is associated, said first network interface being able to connect to said first network.        Receive some second data through the first network by means of a second network interface to which the first IP address is associated, said second network interface being able to connect to said second network.        
One problem of this prior art is that the router and the mobile host are not able to perform a network load balancing between the two networks, that is to soya balanced transmission of the data between the two networks (in case there is a network which has a bottleneck in a not limited example) especially when the mobile host is able to perform a multi-homing function which is the reception/transmission of data simultaneously across its interfaces.